1. Field
This invention relates to bed canopies and, more particularly, to a canopy having a light fixture disposed therein and a screen for creating the image of a star-lit sky.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bed canopies are typically employed for decorative and aesthetic purposes, performing little or no useful function. Conventional canopies, as a rule, do not significantly improve the utility of a bed as a sleeping environment. Several attempts have been made to devise a canopy or other enclosure for changing the basic character of the bed, making it more suitable for uses other than sleeping, per se. Examples of such efforts are shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,387 issued Feb. 10, 1987 to Bondy et al., entitled "Bed Enclosure"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,401 issued Aug. 26, 1986 to Sisson, entitled "Mirrored Bed Canopy"; U.S. 4,945,586 issued Aug. 7, 1990 to Cross et al., et al. entitled "Canopy Bed Frame Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 250,687 issued Jan. 2, 1979 to Robelen, entitled "Bed Canopy".
None of the above cited prior art references discloses a bed canopy which creates an environment adapted to assist the user in falling asleep. In particular, the prior art does not disclose a bed canopy which creates the soothing and relaxing appearance of a star-lit sky to lull the user to sleep. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for such an apparatus.